¿Qué es el amor?
by Clockwork Pumpkin
Summary: ¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? Se preguntó Sirius asimismo. El amor no era para él. Definitivamente no. ¿Babear por las chicas? Claro que no, eso era al revés. Y además, ¿para que? ¿Para estar como idiota como James con la pelirroja? No, tampoco. ¿Para sufrir como James por la pelirroja? No, ellas sufren por mi, no yo.


_**Hola a todos! Si, lose, extrañaban demasiado a Kaly, pero, ¡ya estoy aki! Ok noo ¬¬ xD bueeenoo terrícolas, este es un fanfic dedicado a Galatea por su cumpleaños (todo mundo hace una ola), y pues a falta de presupuesto monetario, pues quedó esto :33 no es mucho, pero lo hize de esta pareja porque es una pervertida y le encanta leer slashes xD espero que te gustee Galatea, fue lo mejor que pude hacer ñ.ñ**_

_**Disclaimer: Lo de JK y blablabla. Disfruteen terrícolas! xD**_

**e.e.e.e.e**

¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? Se preguntó Sirius asimismo. El amor no era para él. Definitivamente no. ¿Babear por las chicas? Claro que no, eso era al revés. Y además, ¿para que? ¿Para estar como idiota como James con la pelirroja? No, tampoco. ¿Para sufrir como James por la pelirroja? No, ellas sufren por mi, no yo.

—Aún no puedo creer que estén juntos muchachos— dijo Remus, con una sonrisa, sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. —Pues ya ves Lunático, las personas cambian— dijo James besando la mejilla de la pelirroja. — ¡¿Pero con qué clase de magia negra la hechizaste bambi? — Exclamó Sirius —Ninguna magia negra Black—dijo cortante Lily —fueron él y sus brazos de jugador de quidditch— terminó dándole un corto beso a los labios de su novio — ¿Y es necesario que hagan eso? ¿Besarse después de acabar de responder cada pregunta que les hagamos? — Dijo un Peter algo asqueado —Peter, amigo, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido, 7 años es mucho, ¿no crees? —terminó James besando de nuevo a su novia. —Demasiada miel…-murmuró Sirius por lo bajo —Cállate Sirius— reprendió Remus a su amigo, de repente entristecido. — ¿Pasa algo Lunático?- preguntó James preocupado. —Nada, es solo que…— ¿Qué que Remus?—preguntó la pelirroja — ¿Sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros verdad Remus? Conmigo y con los chicos, ¿verdad? —Si, lo se pelirroja, gracias, pero esque…—Si Remsie-pooh— interrumpió Sirius —para eso estamos los merodeadores y la pelirroja, para escucharte y… — ¡Cállate Black! ¡Qué estaba a punto de decirnos! — gritó enojada Lily, haciendo girar algunas cabezas que estaban alrededor de ellos. — ¡Vamos chicos! ¿Es que acaso siempre van a estar peleando? — Dijo James — ¡Cállense! Que Remus tiene algo importante que decir— dijo Colagusano, poniendo fin a la discusión _(al fin algo inteligente por parte de la rata inmunda xD) _—Lo siento Remus, ¿Qué era lo que nos tenías que decir? — Que, bueno, yo, la verdad, no creo que, bueno, alguna chica se fije en mi por mí condición— terminó sonrojado. — ¿¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo Remus! — Dijo Lily antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera hablar — ¿Qué ninguna chica se fijaría en ti? ¿Sólo por eso? Remus, — continuó la pelirroja— la verdad tu eres una persona muy especial, sabes, cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien como tú a su lado; eres amable, sabes escuchar, eres comprensible, ayudas a los demás en lo que necesitan, eres sincero…— ¡Basta pelirroja! ¡Que me pongo celoso! —cortó James a Lily, aparentado estar celoso— y sí Lunático, a todos nos llega el amor, amigo, no te preocupes, bueno, a excepción de pulgoso que bueno…— Yo nunca asentaré cabeza ¿saben? Yo soy un alma libre, lo mío no es andar detrás de las chicas, ellas están detrás de mí. — Terminó orgulloso — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Black? ¿Sabes cuántos corazones has roto por tu estúpida mentalidad? — Preguntó Lily iracunda—Lo siento pelirroja, pero yo…— Es verdad Sirius, ¿Qué no piensas en las demás personas? — Preguntó Remus — ¿Qué acaso nunca pensarás cambiar? —No me vengas a dar lecciones de cómo comportarme con las chicas Lunático, que por ahí escuché que TÚ le rompiste el corazón a esa tal Adams de Hufflepuff— dijo Sirius con un leve tono de celos. ¿Es que sólo Remus lo había percibido? — Yo sé lo que cambiará: Si no nos vamos en 3 minutos a clases, Mcgonagall nos pondrá en detención por llegar tarde— sentenció la pelirroja —Bueno, Lily y yo nos adelantaremos ¿si? Nos vemos en el salón chicos— Dijo James, para después tomar de la mano a la pelirroja y salir corriendo del Gran Comedor. — ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Adams y yo? —Preguntó Remus levemente molesto —Nos pondrán en detención prefecto Remus— dijo Sirius en tono santurrón. —Lo veo en el salón prefecto— susurró en su oído izquierdo. Ese chico sí que estaba loco.

— _¡Ahora si Sirius Black, dime como diablos te enteraste de lo de Adams!_ — escribió Remus en un papelito y se lo lanzó a Sirius. _— ¿Y cómo porqué tendría que responderte? ¿Acaso me pondrás en detención Remsie-pooh?_ — Respondió Sirius—_ ¡Claro que no imbécil! Sólo me gustaría sabes como jodidos supiste de eso_—_Ok Lupin, ¡me convenciste! Te lo diré, pero espera; ahorita no, hasta en la noche en un lugar seguro_— _¡Esta bien hijo de perra! Nos vemos afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres a las 8 imbécil! ¡Quiero aclarar todo esto!_ —_Lobito, no te enojes, que te diré todo lo que quieres saber; pero solo una pregunta: ¿porqué con esa puta? Hay mejores, mi lengua lo puede confirmar_— _imbécil, ¡cállate! ¡Hasta en la noche aclararemos todo eso! (Remus se enojó muy feo hahaha xD boca de trailero xD)_

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido este idiota?— se preguntó Remus en voz baja—De seguro fue a cojerse a las niñitas de segundo— terminó la oración en su cabeza. ¿Estaba celos? Claro que no, él siempre iba a ser así, lo dijo en la mañana, aparte, ¿porqué le molestaría eso de él? —No dejes que te afecte Remus— Se dijo a si mismo. ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que hiciera Sirius? — ¡Te encontré Lunático! — Gritó Sirius acercándose a Remus—Te tardaste— gruñó Lupin— ¿Y desde cuándo tu eres la persona más puntual del mundo? — ¡Ya! ¡Que tengo prisa y quiero aclarar todo esto! — Ok Remsie-pooh, no te enojes, ¿o que? ¿Tienes una cita otra vez con Adams para co…— pero no pudo terminar la oración debido a que tenía al hombre lobo en sus labios. —Me revienta que siempre le estés coqueteando a todas las mujeres de Hogwarts. — dijo Remus separándose de Sirius. —Y a mí me reventó ese puñetero rumor de Adams y tú— susurró Canuto en los labios del rubio, para después, besarlo con más intensidad. — A partir de ahora, nada de secretos entre los 2 ¿si? Y deberías dejar de coquetear con todas las chicas, como dijo la pelirroja, rompes demasiados corazones, incluido el mío— Bromeó Remus— ¿Nada de eso? Me la pones difícil Lupin, aunque vale la pena. — dijo Sirius, tomando de la mano a Remus, para entrar al cuarto de los Menesteres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bueno Galatea espero que te haya gustadoo,, Feliz cumpleaños3**_


End file.
